


野兽基因第五章

by Elva_WA



Category: may - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elva_WA/pseuds/Elva_WA





	野兽基因第五章

“你给我复习一下吧，上节课我没听。”邵野指指桌上的心理与健康书中“性行为”这三个大字的标题。另一只手托着下巴，抬眼看着脸微微有些发烫的程诺。

程诺白净的脸蛋殷出一丝红晕，张口道“性行为是指为了满足自己性需要…”

 

“程大学霸，你讲书怎么干巴巴的？”邵野的慢条斯理的发问，低沉嗓音有着说不出的磁性。

 

“不如，我们实践一下？”少年沉稳的提问下暗藏着邪恶下流的暗示。

 

下一秒程诺惊恐的发现自己已经坐靠在了教室中央的讲台上，修长的双腿光溜溜的暴露在空气下，没有任何布料的遮掩。

 

一只骨节分明隐隐有力的手攀上了纤细白皙的脚踝，邵野棱角分明的脸出现在了程诺光滑的小腿之间。

“你，你干什么！”程诺弓背俯看着趴在他两腿之间的男人，下意识把双膝死死的并紧。

 

“别怕。只是想知道程同学够不够资格教我。”身下的人云淡风轻的呓语出下流淫秽的话语，手却毫不含糊的发力，轻而易举的掰开了程诺的双腿。

 

指尖恶意的揉捏掐拧着大腿内侧的肌肤，有意无意的挑逗让程诺升起了一股除了羞愤意外一样的情绪。

“嗯.”一丝不经意地轻哼钻出了程诺的鼻尖，他感觉到自己的肌肤凡是邵野经过之处，都无一例外的变得滚烫了起来。

 

大手不怀好意的逐渐探向大腿根的深处。程诺的心里和身上麻酥酥的，他看到束股小小的暖流逐渐汇聚在小腹之下。

 

“呀！”程诺悬空的双腿打了个颤，眼里满是迷离的水汽，他紧咬住自己红润的下唇，还是没能忍住一声羞魅的惊喘。

 

身下已有探头之势的器物不知何时已经被人从布料中释放了出来，皮肤接触到的不是空气，而是一双炽热的手。

 

程诺睁大讶异又包含情欲的双眼，看着自己的性器在邵野的套弄下已经抬了头。邵野的双手自如的揉弄着掌心敏感的器物。嘴唇也不忘舔舐啃咬着大腿周围的白嫩肌肤。

 

“嘶…唔”程诺被身下阵阵的快感冲昏了头脑，小腹不由自主的向上微挺，贪婪的想要更多。

 

“我们的程同学看来不像平时那么冷淡的人，骨子里，热情的很。”邵野低语时的热气喷在程诺因快感而颤栗的肌肤上。他只觉得自己的大脑要缺氧了，眼角瓮出了水汽。

 

“啊…！”身下敏感的物茎突然被什么湿热狭小的空间紧紧的吸住，灵活又略带粗糙颗粒的条状物擦过湿润的铃口。

程诺的全身像是全身通了麻酥酥的电流，眼前一阵闪白，高潮的刺激下让他下意识的蹬动了小腿。

 

身下的人闷哼一声。程诺感觉自己好像一脚踢到了邵野的脸，他半眯着双眼，快感的余韵还在脑中激荡。

 

这梦也太真实了，他晕乎乎的想，刚刚脚底下的触感像是真的踢到了他的脸一样。

 

等等！再真也不会有这么清晰的触感吧？

程诺拨开脑子里乱麻，从淫靡不堪又匪夷所思的梦里挣扎醒来。  
眼前的景象几乎让程诺的心脏骤停，他全身的血液几乎要在这一刻凝固，他甚至可以清晰的感觉到自己后脖颈上的汗毛直立挺起。

 

夜灯幽蓝的灯光下依稀勾勒出邵野跪趴在程诺床上的轮廓。

 

邵野的舌尖还牵连着一丝银线，闭上的一只眼周围呈现出淡淡的红肿。另一只眼在黑夜中变得深邃，闪闪发光。

 

房间内是低压不容喘息的空气，窗外是黢黑一片，万籁俱寂的夜。


End file.
